


Chance, Fate, God or Grace [Vid]

by paraka



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: SGABigBang, Ensemble Cast, Format: Streaming, Format: wmv, Gen, Team, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a vid made for the <a href="http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=year&year=2008">SGA 2008 Big Bang Challenge</a>, and was made for sardonicmiley's <a href="http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/?view=fic&id=20">story of the same name</a>. This video will make a lot more sense if you read her fic first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance, Fate, God or Grace [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chance, Fate, God or Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4230) by sardonicsmiley. 



> I'd just like to send out a huge thank you to my betas, [](http://maekala.livejournal.com/profile)[**maekala**](http://maekala.livejournal.com/) , [](http://anoel.livejournal.com/profile)[**anoel**](http://anoel.livejournal.com/) and [](http://paradise_city.livejournal.com/profile)[**paradise_city**](http://paradise_city.livejournal.com/) , who chipped in at the last minute and helped me reign in the panic.  
>  **Source Material** : (In order of appearance) Stargate Atlantis, Triangle, Women of Sci Fi Calendar Volume 1, Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding, Numb3rs and Star Wars Phantom Menace.

**Song** : Salvation by John Van Tongeren  
 **Download** : [WMV](http://parakaproductions.com/vids/SGA-Chance,%20Fate,%20God%20or%20Grace-Paraka.wmv) (7.4MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 0:57


End file.
